


Change of fate.

by MarvelousNightmare



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Adventure., Anger, Battle, Death, Elves, F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Fighting, Hate, Hobbits, Immortal, Love, Middle Earth, Old Friends, Orcs, The Lord of The Rings., Wizards, dwarfs, journeys, mortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousNightmare/pseuds/MarvelousNightmare
Summary: Being old friends with Gandalf the Grey, by all means is not easy. So when he calls for help. What choice do I have? I cannot turn him down. I can definitely not turn down an adventure.--A journal inwhich Cyda Aka The Great Hunter tells her side of the story. Her part of being in the Fellowship of the Ring. Her part in this journey.***Disclaimer*** I do not own any of the LotR characters. I only own Cyda and her plot. None of the movie script is mine etc. ***Disclaimer end***





	1. Prologue: Old Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. First things first. The fourth wall might be broken. This is a journal type thingy. (Best way I could describe it.)

~~To whome it may concern.~~ ~~No.~~  

To whomever finds this... May you be the only one reading. For the events I am about to write about have forever scared those who chosen to partaken in them....

_**You have been warned.** _

* * *

  
Where do I start? Perhaps the beginning. 

 

I  ~~am~~ Was Gandalf the Grey's old friend. I have known him for thousands of years. Yes I am immortal, no I am no mere full blooded elf. But that is not the point. Gandalf and I go way back. He has helped me out of tricky situations. And I have done the same for him. But our help doesn't limit to just helping each other out of tricky situations. No we have helped each other complete quest. Fight our enemy's, and more. 

So appearing behind me while I am hunting a group of rogue men, working for dark forces...To say the least didn't Suprise me.

* * *

 

I was crouched behind a few barrels watching the men interact with others by the entrance of the Prancing Pony.

"Why is it, whenever I am in need of your assistance you are hunting?" He asked rhetorically. Turning to him I rolled my eyes. 

"Because Gandalf, I am always working, and I do this on purpose to irritate you." I stated snorting at the end. Returning to watching the men walk into the bar I stood up. "What do ya need, ya old coot?" I asked him crossing my arms with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the lady I know!" He cheered laughing and tapped the bottom on his staff into the cobble stone ground. "Old friend how are you?" He asked quietly both hands on my shoulders. 

"I have been well." I started. Looking down breifly. After pausing for a minute I looked up. Surveying my surroundings. "I must tell you about urgent matters but not here." I whispered to him coldly and raised my hood. leading him to a abandoned home that I have been staying in. 

"As do I." He stated quietly and followed me. I could tell he was confused at my sudden seriousness and cold tone. Seeing I have never used that tone on him. And hardly is it ever serious between us in the first moments of our meetings.

* * *

 When it comes to Gandalf, he is like a father and or older brother to me. He and a select few know who I am and what I am. To others I am unknown, and or a myth. depends on whoes side you are on. People know me as 'The Great Hunter ' And many other names that are not as pleasant. But those select few that know me personaly know me as Cyda. And I would do anything in my will to protect them and help them. But....some lines cannot be crossed. 

* * *

 Stepping into the cold hut before Gandalf I held the door for him. Guiding him to a chair by a fireplace I took his hat and staff. Placing them besides it.

"Sit." I had ordered while starting up a small fire. "Unfortunately I do not have food or beverages to offer you." It wasn't a lie. Being on the road I carry light. Hunt first, eat later. A bad habit I had gotten into. Eating rarely. once a day at most and when it was good. Sometimes 3 times a week if my target was very important. It ranges greatly.

"I didn't expect you to." He chuckled honestly. And opened a bag he had carried under his robe and offered it to me. "Here." taking the bag from his grasp I peered inside. Bread and jerky filled it as well as a Cantine of water. 

"Thank you." I said to him taking a small bite of the bread. "But you must eat as well!" I exclaimed handing him some jerky that he turned down. 

"I already ate." He grumbled patting his stomach and leand back. Shaking my head I snorted out an unlady-like laugh.

"Of course you did my dear old friend." Motioning my hand to go one while chewing. "Now important matters." I spoke out muffled. Gandalf nodded. 

"Yes, I am in need of your assistance." He started. Pausing at the glare I had produced. And laughed. "That you already know, and you know that it is your assistance I need." Sighing he scratched his beard and looked into the fire. 

"You remember Bilbo Baggins?" He asked me. Not to long before he took out his smoking pipe. 

"Of course! That little lad is my favorite small folk!" I had exclaimed happily. That little Hobbit and I went on adventures. I grew fond of him during such time.

"Yes, you know he still possess the...Ring?" He asked me, his voice low. I had forgotten about the bread and about my hunger. And placed it down on my lap. 

"I do, isn't he turning 111 soon?" I asked him in confirmation. To only he nodded yes as and answer.  Puffing out some smoke and watched me. 

"He plans to leave the shire still. Leaving all of his possessions to Frodo possibly." Not sure where this is going I leaned foreward interested.

"Still he craves adventure." I spoke for him shaking my head in amusement of the little halfling I call my friend. "Gandalf, I do not see where I come in." I stated putting the bread back into the bag. And crossed my legs and arms. 

"See if you can watch over him, if you do not wish to...you can stay with Frodo and help him bring the ring here to the Prancing Pony." He said not breaking eye contact with me. 

"You plan to persuade Bilbo into leaving the ring to Frodo." I questioned raising my eyebrow. Knowing that might not happen, but I still needed more answers and variables before making my decision.

"And I will succeed." He stated. Putting out his pipe. And putting it away. "You have been invited to his birthday, though you do not need one, seeing you would have arrived anyways." He laughed and handed me a pristine envelope with a red wax seal, addressed to me.

_The Great Hunter Cyda. Wherever she may be._

"How sweet, did he give it to you, so you could deliver it to me?" I asked tucking it away in my tunic pocket.  

"I am afraid much does not get past you my dear." He chuckled. "Now, What are you willing to do?" He asked me. I smirked and thought about the options. I knew better than to leave Frodo alone, seeing he has never left the Shire and well...Can't defend himself.

"Seeing Frodo is defenseless, and the wild outside of the shire is dangerous, I must protect him. I know Bilbo can handle his own." I said. It was true, I had taught Bilbo to fight myself. Though I would love to travel once more with him, I do believe he would much rather have me protect his nephew. Gandalf huffed out a laugh and nodded at me.

"Good choice!" He cheered. "Now, onto your important matter." He said worried. I scooted my chair closer to him I watched the windows. 

"It seems the Hunter is being hunted." I stated quietly and coldly. Gandalf's eyes widened. 

"By who?" He asked me. I could visibly see the worry overtaking anyother emotion he held. I wish I had answers at the time. But I didn't. 

"Party is unknown, but...I sense a human is among them." I whispered the hairs on the back of my neck arising. 

"Could it be another group of people wanting to see if the myth is true or people whom wish to find out your identity?" He asked cautiously. I shrugged, most likely it could have been. But just one human and with other creatures, I knew better.

"They have been on my trail for a while, that is all I know, I wish I knew more." I huffed in frustration. Clenching my fist tightly. 

"I wonder." He stood up and stretched. "I must be going." I nodded and led him to the door handing him his belongings. But he turned down the sack of food. Leaving me holding it.

"Well, I will see you at Bilbo place mid morning, yes?" I asked Gandalf while telling him that I will be there. Nodding to me patted my shoudler.

"Till then my friend." With that he left. Dissapering into the night.  

* * *

I didn't know what would all go down. What road this matter would lead me down. To what this journey would lead me to. But also to who. 

 


	2. Cozy. Part One.

When I met Bilbo, he was a spry young(ish) Hobbit. And well unhappy to see me and the others. But that didn't stop him from changing my view on him. I once thought he would slow us down. But really he sped up the adventure.

* * *

 

I was riding my horse quickly through the shire, reciving angry shouts and scornful looks. My horse Flin, has seen many fights with me. Many journeys, but I never could come to terms on how fast he was. I had received him from Elrond, as a gift of gratitude

. "Gandalf!" I yelled as I was galloping down a hill on his left side. Him following the trail. Frodo was sitting besides him.

"Old friend!" He chuckled knowing it was unacceptable to shout the name I had hidden for so long. From so many people. Frodo looked at me with a smile.

"Lady Hunt!" He yelled out his nickname for me. He once saw me unhooded, by accident. I had sworn him to secrecy. My small circle, enlarging slowly.

"Greetings Frodo. How have you been lately?" I asked him my horse trotting besides them.

"Quite alright, but as I have told Gandalf, Bilbo seems not normal." He said worriedly to me. What he said did not Suprise me. I know what the ring does. How it darkens it's host.

"When is he never!" I laughed. Earning a scolded look from the both and a few by standing Hobbits. "Oh hush." I mumbled and adjusted my sword.

"More so than usual." Frodo mumbled. Leaning to the side I patted his shoulder.

"Your uncle is quite strange." I agreed. And departed from them. Making my horse sprint to my dear Hobbits home under the hill. Leaving behind Gandalf and Frodo. Looking back I saw fireworks explode. Chuckling I continued.

Once arriving to his humble home. I unmounted from my horse. Gandalf appearing besides me. And smiled down at me. I chuckled. Knocking I waited for a reply. "No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers, or distant relations!" I heard his voice shout through the doors.

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf questioned. I smirked hearing his silent steps race to the door. Removing my hood I awaited for the door to open. And then it did. There stood my dear friend Bilbo Baggins. So dear to my heart. I was quiet surprised to see him looking as if he hasn't aged a day.

"Cyda? Gandalf?" He questioned us. A mischievous spark hidden in his eyes. He was dressed like himself. A true gentleman.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf and I said simultaneously. Something that frequently happend.

"My dear Gandalf!" He cheered enveloping him in a hug. As I stood besides them awaiting mine. "My dear Cyda!" He smiled cheerfully to me. And I crouched down to hug him.

"Old friend! It looks as if you've never aged a day!" I had exclaimed to him. The three of us laughing.

"It is good to see you, one hundred and eleventh birthday, who would believe it!?" Gandalf asked surprised. Bilbo looking as his feet breifly after he released me from the hug. Standing back up to my full height. The top of my head reaching Gandalf's chin. Still having to crouch whenever we enter the home.

"Come in, Come in!" And ushered us in. "Welcome, Welcome." Taking my cloak and sword placing them besides Gandalf's hat and jacket. Never have I seen his home more cluttered with souvenirs. When we first met furniture filled the home as well it being neat and clean.

"Still as cozy as I remember." I sighed looking around. Knowing this may be the last time I will be in here. I missed it.

"Tea? Or maybe something stronger... I've a few bottles of the Old Winyard left, 1296...a very good year, almost as old as I am. It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?" He called out to us.

"I'll have some Wine my dear friend!" I toled him. While Gandalf had stayed with his tea. that old coot never did change his ways.

"Just Tea please." He said right befire his head collided tih the light hanging from the ceiling. Shaking my head I walked into the office like area. Where the fireplace was cold.

"I was expecting you Gandalf some time last week. Not that it matters, you come and go as you please, always have done, always will." He continued to chat up a storm. "And Cyda, It has been awhile. I almost tought you wouldn't have shown up! I know you have been busy lately. Yes I know of your business. I ask Gandalf quite frequently on how you are doing." I do wish i had visited him more. But hunting down the dark people and evils are time consuming. Yet here is Bilbo still chatting away at me and Gandalf. "You've caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid...we've only got cold chicken, bit of pickle, some cheese here...ooh, no, that might be a little risky..." Laughing i shook my head and looked down at the framed map. The map that Thorin had. Intacking a sharp breath i motioned Gandalf my way. Pointing at the map.

"He had kept it after all these years." I stated impressed and disbelief. "After all these years." I muttered once more tracing the edges of the frame. Sorrow tugging heavily at my heart as i remembered everyone.

"Er, we've got raspberry jam and apple tart...got some custard somewhere. Not much for Afters, I'm afraid. Oh no...we're alright...I've just found some sponge cake. Nice little snack. Hope it's enough." Walkimg to view with my glass of wine and food in his mouth. "I could do you two some eggs if you like." Taking the wine from his hands i shook my head.

"No need my dear." I chuckled brushing my dark eboney locks behind pointy ear. Bringing the dark red wine to my dark red lips. The color matching perfectly. And contrasted against my fair pale skin. Bilbo nodded his white curly locks bouncing.

"Just tea please." Gandalf stated again looking back at us.

"Oh you old coot." I chuckled rolling my eyes. Bringing the glass back up and drinking the bitter sweet wine. As he appeard behind Bilbo. Who had a pork pie in his hand. "Oh...Right, You don't mind if...?" He question eating the pork. Gandalf shook his head.

"No, not at all. Go ahead." He replied.

"Oh I think someone is here for you Bilbo." I stated curiously and a knock sounded throughout the home. I peered through the window breifly and Bilbo grabbed my wrist and tugged me away from it.

"Bilbo Baggins, you open this door..I know you're in there." Mrs. Sackvillle Baggins voice followed suit.

"I'm Not Home." He spoke softly and starred at us two. Trying to hide. Amusing both Gandalf and I at his antics.

"I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace. I want to see mountains again...mountains, Gandalf and Cyda... and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book...Oh, Tea!" He said rushihing to tend to the tea. My glass almost empty. I pouted to myself. It was great wine. I carried a few flask full of it where i go, i still do.

"So you mean to go through your plan then?" I asked him. Finishing the wine off. And placed the glass down on the table. Though there want much room.

"Yes, Yes...it's all inhand. All the arrangements are made." He answered, the tea long firgotten.

"Frodo suspects something." Gandalf stated. Moving closer to us two. I looked around and saw it. My Dagger! I have it to Bilbo to protect himself. As a token of gratitued and friendship. I thouht that clumsy halfling lost it. But no, he kept it. Tuning back into the converstaion i watched Bilbo speak.

" 'Course he does, he's a Baggins...not some block headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!" He stated making me chuckle and nod in agreement.

"You will tell him, Won't you?" Gandalf asked him. Implieing he should tell Frodo.

"Yes, Yes." Bilbo sighed. I looked down at my dear friend. Crouching besides him.

"He is very fond of you my dear Bilbo." I said softly. I would have blamed it on the wine then and there, but truth be told...Bilbo had softened me up over out time together, as friends.

"I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire, the woods and the fields... little rivers." Bilbo said standing by the window and staring out at the land before him. From the kitchen window.

"I am old...guys." He stared at us sadly. My own sadness creeping its way to my heart. "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." He sighed. His fingers slide inti his waste coat. Gripping a small unseen object. The ring, possibly. Gandalf sharing the same exoression as i am. Curiosity and worry. "I feel thin...sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday...a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return...in fact, I mean not to." He turned his back from us and grabbed his smoking pipe.

* * *

 

It was then my heart weighed heavily. I had become close and attached to a few. But to me it was many. And some were mortal. Watching them grow old, get sick and or die is always hard. Thats why for so long i hid myself. Didn't let people get to know me. But things have changed and they would continue to.

* * *

So there we sat, on the porch of his little bag-end home. Me inbetween the two. As they smoked their pipe weed and watched the Hobbits rush to finish everything for the party. "You two smoke to much." I criticised them with a small laugh.

"Old Toby, the finest weed in Southfarthing!" Bilbo said smiling. Holding the pipe out to me as a silent offer. Shaking my head i pushed it back to him. Shrugging he blew a perfect smoke ring. While Gandalf chuckled and made a tiny smoke ship glide through the smoke ring.

"Ohhh, Gandalf and Cyda...my old friends, this will be a night to remember." He smiled.

* * *

And remember indead. We spent that time drinking talking. Gandalf lighting fireworks. Knowing these Hobbits are going to be desd drunk, and Bilbo wished i didnt wear my hood. I was without. Letting my features show. Nacked i felt. But free at last was what my heart sang. I could forget my worrys for a mere second. But two twins, that i would soon learn to care for...ruined it.

* * *

Gandalf and I were chatting after he jut set a firework off. "So, to Bree tonight." I repeated to myself. Trailing off and wtached a firework shoot up towards the sky with a tent. Leaving Merry and Pippin laying on the ground. Face black and hair standing up. After the dragon dissipated, after keaving the people frantic a cheer broke out. I walked up to the two grabbing Merrys ear while Gandalf grabbed Pippins.

"Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took...I might have known!" Gandalf stated sternly. We pulled then away from the scene.

"Now you get to do the dishes and clean up." I scolded them and had them do the dishes. Sitting down besides Gandalf i weekly gazed over at him.

"Got an extra pipe, these fools are makin me turn to smokin." I huffed annoyed at their antics.

"I wish." He grumbled out As the Hobbits around theme shouted for a speech. Bilbo walking up to a stepping stool. Getting on top he bowed deeply in gratitued for the applause.

"My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, tooks and Brandybucks...Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots..." He started looking around nodding at me and Gandalf.

"Proudfeet." A gruff Hobbit shouted out puffing out a huff of smoke.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. Yes, and alas...Eleventy- one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits!" Cheers of approvals spread across the party grounds. Leaving me to lean back and smile at him. " I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as well as you deserve." Bilbo spoke. Receiving scattered applause, as everyone tried to figure out if that was a compliment or not. Gandalf and I laughed at that. Smiling I watched Bilbo take his ring out of his pocket and hide it behind his back. Gandalf and I leand foreward in suspension.

" I have..things to do and I have put this off for far too long...I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!!" I watch him Glace at Frodo and he whispered "Goodbye." Vanishing from sight. Sharing the same look with Gandalf we rushed to his home. Sneaking in on him. As he walked through a passage in him room Gandalf loomed over him with his stick. As I sat on the floor. My right knee bent with my right arm laying across it.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever." I stated not moving. Scaring Bilbo he looked at Gandalf and then back at Me.

"Oh come on Cyda, didn't you see their faces?" He asked with a desperate smile.

"There are many magic rings in the world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly." Gandalf warned him.

" It was just a bit of fun. Oh, you're probably right as usual." He lowered his voice and look down at the ground shamefully.

"You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" I asked him. I never didn't get the answer I was hoping for.

"I'm leaving everything to him." He informed us. Placing some stuff into his bag.

"What about that ring of yours? Is that staying to?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning back. My back making contact with the table leg. Bilbo gave both Gandalf and I a uneasy look. And gestured to the mantelpiece.

"Yes, yes, it's in an envelope...over there on the mantelpiece." But he felt his wait coat pocket. And looked guilty and surprised. Noticing Gandalf shaking his head, I came to Conclusion the envelope was empty. And how right I was.

"No, wait. It's here in my pocket. Isn't that...isn't' that odd now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" 

* * *

I...I think I need a drink before I continue. This is where things start to turn for the worst. 


	3. Cozy Part Two.

Now, Where was I? Oh that's right! where things turned to worse and the journey started.

* * *

Bilbo looked over his shoulder at us two. Cradled the ring closer to his chest. As if it was his...baby...his Precious.

"I think you should leave the ring behind Bilbo, is that so hard?" I asked him placing my hand on his shoulder. 

"Well, no...and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it. It came to me!" Bilbo growled deeply almost animal like and glared at Gandalf and I, shoving my hand off of him. Pain struck my heart and I looked down. Concern enveloped me it was like I was being stuffed in a stuffy bag with dirt and dust. 

"There is no need to get angry my dear Bilbo." Gandalf stated looking down at him with concern. 

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault! It's mine. My own, my precious." His voice lowered darkly.  _precious._ Shocked I looked up quickly. Gandalf and I sharing a look before he proceeded with caution.

" Precious? it's been called that before. And not by you." He said worriedly. 

"So? What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" Bilbo's voice lowered darkly. Heveryone looked almost evil, consumed by the darkness. I have delt with worse creatures. But Bilbo acting like this...Is uncharacteristic.... frightening even.  I placed my hand over my mouth and looked at the fire blankly. Listening to them converse. While thinking deeply. 

" I think you've had that ring quite long enough.." Gandalf stated looking back down at the ring that Bilbo caressed.

"You want it for yourself!" Bilbo Accused him shocked. Gandalf stood up to his full height as shadows crept up the wall. 

"Bilbo Baggins do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks!" Gandalf stated darkly at him. Bilbo cowered back scared at Gandalf's powers as it had darkened the room. But I still stood there watching Gandalf's face soften and the dark go away. 

"I am not trying to rob you. I am trying to help you." He said. Bilbo ran to Gandalf sobbing. hugging him tightly. Walking over to him I rubbed Bilbo's back soothingly. 

" There there, Bilbo." I murmured to him, shushing his cries.

"All you long years we've been friends...trust me as you once did. Let it go!" Gandalf said letting the Hobbit go. I smiled down at him placing my hand on his shoulder. he picks up his bag and walking stick. and walked to the door. 

"Bilbo." I said eyeing his wastecoat pocket.

"Hmmm?"

"The Ring is still in your pocket my dear friend." I said quietly. 

"Oh, yes." Hesitant he held it. Letting it fall down in the ground with a heavy thud. Gandalf and I stepped up behind him as he braced the night air. 

"I've thought up and ending for my book...'And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days.' " Bilbo looked pleased with himself. Happy even. Gandalf smiled down at him. 

"I'm sure you will, my dear friend." Gandalf smiled down at him. Holding his hand out for him to shake. 

"Goodbye Gandalf." He shook his hand and smiled. 

"Goodbye Bilbo." Gandalf then walked inside. Leaving the two of us alone. I pulled out my Dagger and held it out for him. 

Turning to me he embraced me in a hug. "Don't you dare forget this." I motioned to my Dagger once he pulled away. "I once said long ago, Bilbo Baggins, you have showed courage when no one could. You had hope when there was none. So I give you this dagger, to protect you from the harms you may face. I give you this dagger as a sign of my gratitude for all you have done. May this dagger be a symbol of our journeys, and a symbol of me, so you may always have me with you. Not just in your heart put in your hand. May this be a token of our friendship." I chuckled sadly and smiled at him still crouched in front of him. Reciting the words I had told him when I first gave him the dagger. "Farewell my dear friend Bilbo Baggins, do not forget about me." I said my voice cracking at the end. As tears brimmed my eyes. Never had I shown weakness openingly. 

"Farewell my dear Cyda." He said Smiling sadly at me. Kissing his cheek I waved him off. 

"Until our next meeting." I whispered into the wind. I did not know if I would ever see him again. But still in my heart I hope I would. 

* * *

 This is why after so long I didnt reveal myself.... But little had I known, revealing myself was part of my fate.

Gandalf sat down in a chair, infront of the fireplace. Smoking and muttering the word precious over and over. Sighing I walked to the kitchen. Grabbing the large bottle of wine and drinking it. Grabbing the map off of Bilbo's desk I sat by Gandalf. Viewing the door. 

"Did you try to pick it up?" I asked him. He looked at me with a guilty look. Then turning back to the fire. 

"What did you see?" I asked again. He did not answer. He zoned out staring at the fire puffing out smoke. 

"I saw a eye of fire." was all he managed to grasp out. 

"You have questions that need to be answered. As do I." I stated plainly. Moving the bottle to my lips and taking large gulps from it. 

"Yes." He whispered. I traced the map and waited to Frodo to walk in. And a few minutes after he barged in yelling. 

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Making me sharply look up at him from the map. I didn't say a word. While Gandalf kept staring at the fire. Mumbling 'My precious.' 

"He's gone, hasn't he?" Frodo asked quietly. I didn't answer. "He talked about leaving for so long... I didn't think he'd do it." He mumbled. The ring was between is thumb and index finger. 

"Gandalf...Cyda?" He asked walking up to us. Humming I met his eyes and chuckled quietly.

"Bilbo's ring." I stated, as Gandalf kept quiet. I sorted through some papers. Finding and envelope I held it out. Frodo placed the Ring in it. I stamped it closed with Red Wax and held it back out to him. 

"He's gone to stay with the Elves, he left you Bag-End as well as all of his possessions." I said as Frodo took the envelope. Gandalf stood up abruptly. And started to gather his things. 

"The ring is now yours, keep it out of sight." Gandalf finally said. Placing his hat on his head. 

"Where are you going?" He asked pointing at Gandalf. He than pointed at me. "And what are you doing?" He asked me as I was getting another bottle of wine. Seeing I have finished the other. It takes alot for me to get drunk, seeing I am half elf. But still it calms down my nerves. 

"Me?" I asked pointing at myself. "Well I'm getting me another drink." I stated doing what I had just said.  

"I have some things I must see to." Gandalf huffed out hurriedly. Bringing the attention back on him. 

"What things?" Frodo asked stubbornly. 

"Questions, questions that need answering." Gandalf reached the door. I watched him bringing the newly opened bottle to my lips.

"You've only have arrived... I dont understand." Frodo complained helplessly. 

"Neither do I. Keep it Seceret. Keep it safe. Cyda will help you and protect you." He then left. Frodo turned to me. I raised my bottle up and smirked. Bringing it down to my lips. 

"Frodo, I give you my word. I will protect you with my every living breath and all of my dieing will." I stated patting his shoulder. 

"Now hide the ring and and go out and drink. You will need it." I turned around and listened to Frodo hide the ring. And the door shut. Sighing I sat down in a dark corner. The darkness masking me. As I awaited word from Gandalf. 

* * *

Eventually I did. A moth whispering everything in my ear. How he must go talk to Saruman and all he found out. As well as my orders.

* * *

I watched Frodo walk in. He looked uneasy. Walking further into the study I grabbed his shoulder. My Icy Blue eyes Gazed over him. "Get the ring." I ordered him. 

Frodo grabbed the envelop and held it out. Grabbing it from his hand I threw it in the fire. Watching the paper burn to ash. 

"What are you doing!?" Frodo asked me bewildered. Trying to see what I am doing.

"Come here, give me your hand." I ordered. Grabbing the ring that was strangly cold I put it in his outstretched hand. 

"It's cold." I stated impressed and in disbelief. "Now, What can you see? do you see aything?" I asked him. Looking at the ring in his palm. 

"Nothing... I see nothing." He said confused. I sighed looking away. Rubbing my chin I had no clue on what to do. 

"Wait." He said rushing to me. I looked down at the ring. Firey writing appeard on the band. 

"Mordor." I whispered. "These...these are markings." I said quietly. 

"Some form of Elvish... I can not read." Frodo turned the ring to its side. 

"There are few who can...the language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here." I said ominously. Frodo looked up at me. 

"Mordor?" Frodo asked curiously. He was an curious halfling and also very confused. 

"In the common tongue it says, 'One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.'" I said gulping down more wine. Before starting up a story. 

Motioning to place it on the kitchen counter I poured a glass of wine instead of drinking from bottle. 

"This is the one ring forged by the dark lord, Sauron, in the fires of Mt Doom...taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." I started finishing pouring my wine. I leand foreward against the counter. 

"Bilbo found it...in Gollom's cave." He said coming to realization, that this ring...is a very serious matter and is to not be taken lightly. 

"Yes, For sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age...but no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It has heard its master's call." I continued taking a drink.

But before I could continue my story, a fleeting low whisper of black speech erupted. Making me grab my sword handle and tighten my hold on the glass. 

Frodo and I shared the same look. He heard It too. 

"But he was destroyed...Sauron was destroyed." He said confused. I sighed shaking my head. 

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron has endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied...his fortress of Barad- dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must never find out." I stated sternly. 

"Alright!" He stated snatching up the ring. Downing the last of my wine I put the glass away and placed a few bottles of the Old Winyard wine in my traveling bag as well. 

He ran into the living room. Me following behind him as I tied up my bag. 

"We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one know it's here, do they?" He asked thinking fast. I shifted uncomfortably looking down at the ground.

"Do they Cyda?" He asked his voice desperate for an answer, but also scared. 

I looked at him sadly and sighed. "There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring besides Gandalf and I... Gandalf looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first." I looked up and walked to him placing both hands on his shoulders. 

"I don't know how long they tortured him...but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words." I crouched down. I habit I developed so I can speak to the little ones easier. 

"Shire! Baggins! That will lead them here!" Frodo said frantically looking side to side. Frodo thrusted the ring to me. I backed away holding my hands up. "Here, here take it!" He shouted quietly. 

"I can't Frodo." I said sadly. 

"You must take it!" He pestered me. 

"You cannot offer me the ring." I stated firmly. 

"I'm giving it to you." He presisted. 

"Don't tempt me Frodo, I dare not take it. Even to keep it safe." I paused looking down at him. 

"Don't even give it to Gandalf. He will try to use it for good, but through him it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." I stated knowing he would try to give it to him. 

"And why not you!" He asked frustrated. I sighed and stood up. 

"It would corrupt me much easier that it did with Bilbo, my blood line....I dare not." I said placing food in another bag. 

"But it cannot stay in the Shire." He exclaimed following me around. As I moved swiftly about. Grabbing anything I and Frodo would need. 

"No, no it can't." 

"What must I do Cyda?" He asked me clenching his fist around the ring. Smiling proudly. I walked him to his room. 

"We must leave quickly and get out of the Shire." I explained. Watching him pack clothing into his bag.  

"Where? Where shall we go?" He asked nervously. 

"We head to the village of Bree." I said.

"Bree? What about Gandalf?" He asked tieing the bag. 

"Yes, and he will be meeting us there at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." I watch him untie his bag to put more food in it. Chuckling I stood up. Adjusting my own bag on my shoulder. 

"The ring will be safe there?" He asked me. As we started to walk to the front door.

"I do not know Frodo, I am only following what Gandalf has said. He went to speak to Saruman, the head of his order, he would know. " I shrugged telling him all that I know. 

"Frodo, you will have to leave the name Baggins behind you, it is not safe outside of the Shire..." I said sadly while helping him into his coat.  

"We travel only by day, and keep of the road...to protect you. I will not risk you traveling at night." I paused. "Even with me." I whispered. 

"We can cut across the country easily enough." Frodo thought out load. I was moved by his courage. 

"That may be a safer route to the Shire than I was planning to take. Longer, but safer." I noted his idea. Smiling down at him is added "My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Frodo blushed slightly. 

Then a sound erupted. I moved silently to the window that it came from. Removing my sword from its place in motioned Frodo to get down. 

"Get down. " I whispered to him. Pulling up my hood. I raised my sword. Bringing down the hand of it on top of the intruders head. A yelp of pain sounded. 

I pulled the small man into the room. Resting my sword on his neck. Right above his voice box. Fear rolled off of him in waves. Samwise Gamgee was under my sword.

"Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?" I growled questionly. Frodo tugging at my elbow. But I did not move. 

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, Miss. Huntress! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me..." I hated liers. And a poor lier Sam was. 

"It's a little to late to be trimming the hedges don't ya think?" I asked anger enveloping me. 

"Come let him go." Frodo protested and kept trying to move me. 

"I heard raised voices." Sam said shaking underneath me. 

"What all did you hear little boy." I asked him. Pulling my sword painfully slow away from his neck. 

"SPEAK!" I commanded the quiet panicked boy. 

"Nothing important...that is, I heard a good deal about a ring...and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but...Please, Miss. Huntress, ma'am, don't hurt me! Don't cut off a limb or kill me please!" He begged panicked. Sneering I released him. Putting my sword away. 

"No?" I asked looking at the smiling Frodo. 

"Perhaps not.." I paused and sighed. "I thought of a better use for you." I smiled at him. Helping him to his feet. He trembled. I dusted his shoulders. He whimpered like a baby. Making me chuckle. 

* * *

I didn't feel bad making him scared. Nor was I happy that he eavesdroped. But in the end, it was okay... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well shoot. Here we go. Cyda already knows Bilbo. Perhaps...from the journey that the company has taken. (Hint she was apart of it.) But that will he a different book. (Maybe a sequel? I do not know. It is to early.


End file.
